


AxP: Always

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also you get a glimpse of my pirow kids! yay!, now THIS is something I'm proud of, so I don't feel the need to include a warning of it, this does show aerrow and piper dying but it's a peaceful death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: A one-shot describing, from Aerrow's point of view, the moment he knew he loved Piper, all the way until their deaths together.





	AxP: Always

"If we gotta go down, at least we're going down together."

That's what I'd said, all those years ago. Dangling from the edge of Cyclonia from one hand, holding onto her with the other.

I would've let go. If she'd died, I would gladly just let myself fall, the hard ground below waiting to crush the air from my lungs. If I hadn't caught her, if she slipped from my grasp, I would join her. If I had to, I would've given it all away. I really meant what I had said. I would never be able to live with myself, without her beside me. If she went down, I would fall even further.  
Then, I can hardly believe what happened next. She smiled at me, and it seemed that my bond with her, the unspoken love I felt for her manifested into a force we had never known before: Perfect Attunement, it was called.

I didn't cry that day. Because I didn't have to. I saved her, and in saving her, I saved myself.

I cried later though. Much later. The war had ended, we had returned, Cyclonis had been defeated. But I had remembered that day. That day I almost lost her. I remember feeling the tears prickling at my eyes. I remember the lump in my throat, the wetness of my cheek, her hand brushing the tears away, her arms around me as I wept like a toddler.

I remember her tears too. I remember holding her, feeling her heartbeat against mine. I remember her telling me how frightened, how scared she'd been. I remember her trembling hands clinging to me, her nails digging into my skin, but I cherished it too much to mind. I remember that we just sat there, holding each other for what seemed like forever, just me and her.  
And I can still remember the kiss, the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body snuggling close to me.

I can still see the looks on the others' faces when they found us in the morning, wrapped in each other's embrace. Stork screamed, Finn praised, Junko cried happily, and Radarr fainted. The intimacy between us was immeasurable, the bond that connected us unfathomable, our love indescribable.

I remember everything that happened in between then and now.  
I remember the ring.  
I can still hear the preacher, telling me to kiss the bride.  
I remember the first night, both of us trying to hold in our moans and screams for fear of waking everyone.  
I remember the roundness of her stomach for months afterwards.  
I can still hear the arguments of which name to pick.  
I remember the sound of a new life entering the world, our world.  
And I remember when another little ray of sunshine entered our life.  
I remember all the happiness, all the joy.

I've lived a full life. If I have to go now, I will. I am ready. We are ready. I look up into the two faces above me, their eyes filled with tears.  
His are orange, like his mothers'. Hers are leaf green, like her fathers'. Both are tan-skinned and fair of face. His hair is red, like mine. Exactly like mine, but with a single blue streak. Her hair is long and dark blue.

My son holds my hand; he clasps it tightly. My daughter is holding her mother's hand. She is shaking like a leaf. She was always so emotional.

"We'll miss you." I tell them.

Another tear runs down his cheek.

"We'll miss you too dad."

His voice is deeper, stronger than it was when he was a boy. But I hear the wetness in it.

"Don't miss us too much." she tells them as our daughter starts to sob.

"You'll be okay, right?"

I turn to look at her; she looks at me. Her dark face is lined, her skin is wrinkled, and her dark blue hair has turned white. But she is still the most beautiful of all in my old, tired eyes.

"We'll be fine." I say to them.

She grasps my hand, and I hold onto it, just as we did all those years ago, when we were young.

Yes, I'm ready now. As the nurse ushers them away from our bed, I turn to her. She smiles one last time, her orange eyes sparkling.

"I love you." she whispers.

Then her eyes close. I'm not afraid; because I will join her soon.

"And I love you." I say.

Then I let my lids fall, and sigh out my last breath. We're gone now, flying away toward the heavens above us. But she's in my arms, hugging me close. I smile as the wind takes us away, to wherever it is all lost loved ones go.

We are not immortal. We never were. We did go down, we did fall. But we fell together; just the way it was meant to be.

Now, we will always be together. And I will always love you Piper. Always.


End file.
